


A wedding goes right

by LittleMissSweetheart



Category: The Cornley Polytechnic Drama Society, The Goes Wrong Show (Lewis/Sayer/Shields), The Play That Goes Wrong - Lewis & Sayer & Shields
Genre: F/M, I can't believe theres barely any max and sandra fics, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cornley gang being cute, the goes wrong show, their engagement was so cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetheart/pseuds/LittleMissSweetheart
Summary: Max and Sandra get married, and in typical Cornley fashion nothing is ever easy. Happy ending though :D
Relationships: Max Bennett/Sandra Wilkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A wedding goes right

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that video where henry shields talks about what’s planned for season two, and he mentioned we see more personal bits of the characters, and I thought how cool would it be if max and sandra got married and then almost immediately thought Goes Wrong Wedding!! so I wrote it :) I’m not the greatest fic writer but whatever. Sorry for the cheesy ending and also (spoiler not spoiler) the reason is because he can’t remember what room he’s in, but I couldn’t work that in. enjoy.   
> I changed a bits of it, and sorry for the rushed ending (or how rushed it is generally, writing soppy stuff is hard! xD)

“Are you nervous?” Annie and Ness sat in the room dressed in beautiful blue dresses, smiling as their friend adjusted her veil.   
“I think so.”   
“You think so?” Annie asked, and Sandra looked round at them.   
“I just feel bubbly, it’s a lot.”   
Ness got up from the cream sofa and perched next to Sandra, looking at her in the mirror. “Oh, of course it’s a lot, but it’s a good thing!”  
Annie joined them on Sandra’s other side, putting a careful hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, soon you’ll be Mrs Bennett, and all this stress will be worth it.” Sandra smiled. “Oh, I know. I can’t believe I’m marrying Max.” She turned to look at them both. “And thank you, for being the most wonderful bridesmaids.” The women embraced, and as they separated Sandra dabbed at her eyes carefully. “Oh I can’t ruin my makeup.” she said, and Annie handed her a tissue.   
“I wouldn’t worry.” she said. “You could go down the isle in full zombie FX and Max wouldn’t care.” Sandra smiled, and looked round as someone knocked at the door. “Who is it?” Two women’s voices replied.   
“Only us!”  
“Oh it’s mum and auntie Diana.” Sandra jumped up and opened the door to a flurry of kisses. “Hi mum, hi auntie.”  
“Hello darling, oh you look beautiful.”  
“Thank you mum.”   
Diane and her sister sat down, and the women talked and drank champagne, and prepared for the big event. 

“Chris, can you do my bow tie?”   
“Of course Max.” The men stood facing each other, surrounded by Dennis, who was perched on the bed, and Trevor, who was sat uncomfortably on a footstool. Robert was at the little table, working on something on a laptop.   
“Not long left. How’re you feeling? There.”  
Max admired his bowtie in the mirror. “I’m doing okay actually. I thought I’d be more nervous.”  
“You’ll probably be nervous just as walk out, and forget all your vows and things.” Everyone but Robert turned to look at Dennis, and he shrugged helpfully. “It’s what always happens to me.”  
Max looked in the mirror and straightened his tie again, grinning.   
“Max, mate,” said Trevor, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Do we all have to be dressed so formal? Only-”  
“Trevor, we’ve talked about this.” said Chris sharply. ““Your jeans are not appropriate for the wedding.”  
“Well it’s Max’s wedding Chris, not yours.”  
Max shook his head. “Sorry Trevor, I want everything to be perfect, for Sandra.”  
Chris noted the worry that crossed Max’s face. “Max, Sandra will be happy no matter what, so long as she’s marrying you. That’s all that matters, the-”  
“Ah ha!”  
Chris glared over his shoulder. “Robert, I was talking.”   
Robert waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter. I finally finished it, I am officially ordained.”   
Dennis gasped inaudibly. “Your honor.”   
“No Dennis, it doesn’t work like that. And what do you men you’re ordained, I’m officiating, Max asked me weeks ago.”  
“Oh well, since I’ve gone to the trouble of filling out the form-”  
“The same form I already filled out! You aren’t-”  
“Guys!” shouted Max, a little louder than he intended, and everyone turned to look at him. “I wanted you both to do it, cause I look up to you both so much. I just didn’t want it to turn into a competition.” Chris and Robert looked a little ashamed.   
“We’re sorry Max.” said Chris. “We’ll do our best.”  
Max smiled again, then looked around. “Where’s Jon?”  
“Oh I’m sure he’ll be back in a moment, he only went to the loo.” said Robert.  
“And to get me some fags.” Chris glared at Trevor. “I’m not gonna smoke them in the ceremony.” he said defensively.   
“He’s probably chatting up a bridesmaid.” supplied Dennis.  
“What, Annie and Ness?” asked Max, and Dennis looked confused.   
“What about Sandra’s sisters?”  
“She doesn’t have any sisters.” said Robert, and Dennis’ frown deepened.  
“Well wherever he is, I’m sure he’ll turn up.” reassured Chris, ending the discussion.   
“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Okay, how’re we doing?” asked Annie, slipping back into her old stage manager role.   
“Flowers are fixed, but I’m still having trouble with this confetti canon.” said Trevor, thumping the offending instrument with the heel of his hand. “I think I’m gonna have to take it apart.”  
"Fine, just don’t let Sandra see.”  
Trevor carried the tube away, and Sandra walked in, on the phone. “Oh I hope she gets better soon, of course I understand. See you soon.” She turned to Annie. “My niece is sick, she can’t be the flower girl!”  
Annie snapped her fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea.”  
“Thank you.” sighed Sandra in relief, holding Annie’s hand gratefully.   
“Oh, Max, you’d better go.” she said, and Sandra dashed away, holding her skirt carefully off the ground.  
“Anything I can do to help Annie?” asked Chris, appearing behind her.  
“Yes actually, the cake’s being delivered in a minute, could you go and look after it? I don’t trust Nancy.”  
“Of course.” Chris left in the direction of the car park.   
“Oh, Chris!” she called after him, and he turned around. “You haven’t seen Jon, have you?”  
Chris shook his head and left the hall, leaving Annie to talk to Max.  
“How’re you doing, okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You seen Sandra?”  
“You can’t see her, it’s bad luck!”  
“Oh yeah.” Max fiddled nervously with his cufflinks, and Annie looked at him pityingly. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to sit down for a moment?” Max nodded, and Annie put an arm round him. “Dennis!” she called as he crossed the hall. “Could you do me a favour and and queue up the bridal music on the laptop, it’s the first one on there.” she said, pointing to a computer in the corner. Dennis gave a thumbs up. “Oh, and I need another favour-”

“Oh my god.” said Ness, looking at the cake. “What happened?”  
“I know.” said Chris. “He said there were roadworks on the main route, so he had to take a residential road and there were speed bumps. It doesn’t look good, does it. Still, the wedding planner said that pillar should hold until they cut it.”  
“Annie doesn’t trust that Nancy.” said Ness darkly.   
“I’ve heard.” Chris looked at Ness. “You haven’t seen Jon, have you?”  
Ness looked surprised. “I thought he was with you?”  
“No, he’s just vanished. No-one seems to know.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine.” said Ness. “I’m just off to the loo.” she said, and trotted away with one last grimace at the cake. 

Chris wandered back into the hall. “What?” he murmured as he passed a supply cupboard, listening to the muffled thumps from inside. Opening the door, he looked in confusion at Annie and Trevor, wedged amongst the buckets and brooms, Annie holding the confetti canon against her chest, Trevor attempting to ram a large spring into it. They both froze and looked at him. “Alright Chris.” said Trevor, and Chris just shut the door and left them to it.   
“Ah, Chris,” said Robert, approaching with a stack of cue cards in him hand. “Which bits of the ceremony do you want to do? I’m personally very keen on ‘If anyone here today has any reason that these two should not be joined, under God, then please-’”  
“Well, I think we should just take in turns.” interrupted Chris deliberately. “I’ll speak, then you speak, and we’ll just go like that.”  
“Yes, that sounds sensible. Me then you then me then you, and so on.”  
Chris looked at his tersely. “Yes, me then you.”  
“Me then you, that’s right.”  
They glared at each other politely until Dennis interrupted. “Chris, Chris.”  
“What is it Dennis?”  
Dennis looked stricken. “Annie wanted me to queue up the music, but I don’t know which track it is.”  
“Well what did she say?”  
“She said the first one, but there are two..”  
“Well it’ll be the top one Dennis, the very first one.” Dennis nodded and ran back to the computer.   
“We should get ready then.”  
“Mm.” Chris and Robert made their way to the front of the hall, Annie and Trevor tumbled out of the cupboard, and Max met Chris and Robert at the lectern.   
“In they come.” said Chris, pointing to the guests filing. Max straightened his tie.   
“Okay.”  
“Good luck.” said Robert, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Max stood smartly at the front of the hall, looking expectantly down the isle. The large doors opened, and Dennis skipped awkwardly down the isle, tossing flowers from a tiny wicker basket. Once he reached Max he solemnly handed him the basket, which Chris intercepted and hastily threw behind him. Hesitantly, as though waiting for someone to tell him not to, Dennis made his way to the computer. Everyone turned their gaze back to the door, and Sandra and her father crossed the threshold as everyone rose. Dennis hastily pressed a button on the computer, and the speakers crackled to life.   
“No, I’m just saying, I’m just saying-” came Robert’s slurred voice over the speakers, and Robert froze.   
“No-one wants to hear about Denise, Robert, it’s Max’s stag do.” came Chris’ reply, and Robert mimed cutting his throat. Dennis panickily pressed another button, and the audio sped ahead.  
"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!" Robert's voice bellowed from the speakers in a drunken roar, and confusion turned to horror on his face. "I wanna feel the heat with somebody!"  
"The other button Dennis, the other button" hissed Chris, conscious of the irritation on Sandra's face. Dennis pressed a few, in frantic confusion, and the audio jumped again.  
“I just love her so much.” Max’s voice was teary over the speakers, and he glared at Dennis with panicked eyes. Sandra and her dad stood a quarter way down the isle, looking around in confusion.   
“I know mate.” Trevor’s voice was wobbly over the speakers. “Dennis, why are you recording?”  
“Oh, am I recording?”  
Annie rushed over and hit another button, and the recording was replaced by Vivaldi. She hurried back and took her position behind Sandra, and the party continued down the isle, ignoring the embarrassment on Robert's face. Sandra’s dad handed Sandra over to Max, and took his seat, smiling. 

“Ladies and gentlemen-” began Chris and Robert together. “Ladie- Ladies an-”. Chris sighed. “Robert.” he said, waving him on. Robert nodded grandly.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the...” Robert trailed off in apprehension, and everyone followed his gaze to the back corner, where Jonathon was trying to prize the window open. Ness put her hand on Annie’s arm and snuck round the outside of the room to the window. Robert continued. “To celebrate the union of Sandra Wilkinson and Max Bennett. I believe you’ve prepared-”  
“The safety catch is stuck, you’ll just have to squeeze through.”  
“Vows! I believe you’ve prepared vows.”  
“Yes.” Sandra turned to Max. “Max, I’m so happy to be marrying you.” Jon grunted from the window. “I think you’ll have to speak up.” advised Chris quietly, and Sandra nodded. The vows were said loudly, over the sounds of Ness pulling Jon through a gap in the window, and by the end there was barely a dry eye in the room.   
“That was lovely.” said Robert. “Now, do you Sandra, take Max to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Good. And do you Max, take Sandra to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.”  
“Excellent. So unless anyone has a reason that they should not be married...” The room was quiet, save for Jon and Ness straining at the window. “Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” As Max and Sandra embraced, Robert turned to Chris. “Thank you for letting me have it Chris. It means a lot.”  
“I know. You did it very well actually. Maybe I should find a reason to cast you as a vicar?”  
“Or let me direct-”  
“Or cast you as a vicar.”  
“Ah!” With a panicked shout, Jon finally fell through the window and collapsed on top of Ness. They hastily stood up and applauded their friends with wide smiles on their faces. Trevor readied the confetti canon, and as Max and Sandra turned to walk down the isle he pulled the trigger, intending to shower the happy couple in tiny paper hearts. As he turned it on, the spring launched out and flew across the room, and the confetti slithered out into a pile at Trevor's feet. Sandra shrieked, and the spring struck Jon squarely in the chest, sending him stumbling back against the window. Under his weight, the safety catch released, swinging the window swung wide open, and Jon tumbled backwards onto the gravel. With his weight gone, the window swung shut again, clicking into place just as Jon struggled upright. He looked forlornly through the glass. Ness stepped forward to re-open the window, and as the safety catch re-engaged Jon just sighed despairingly. Max and Sandra carried on, at Ness’s insistence, and the guests followed them into the other room.

They all sat at their correct tables, Max and Sandra at the front, and as Ness and Jon crept in and took their seat Chris stood up. “Before all the main speeches start, I’d just like to say a little something.” he said. “Max and Sandra, it’s been a privilege to know and work with both of you. I remember your first kiss, on the set of Peter Pan, and your proposal in a Christmas Carol. It’s nice to know that, despite the disasters, and the lawsuits, and the many, many hospitalizations, that at least one good thing has come from Cornley. I wish you both a long and happy life.”  
“Thank you Chris.” smiled Sandra. The rest of the speeches were equally sweet, both families wanting to wish the pair well. Dennis's speech was a little odd, with some poorly chosen metaphors and some sadly flat jokes, but the sentiment was sweet, and it was appreciated. By the end, the atmosphere was very warm, and it continued all through dinner. Once the plates were cleared away, everyone was talking good naturedly amongst themselves. “Oh, we need to do the cake!” said Max, and they got up. Everyone followed them to the little round table, and Chris and Ness shared a worried look.   
“Oh.” Sandra looked at the cake, that was leaning dangerously. “Well, it’ll still taste just as good.. And it’s the symbolism more than anything, isn’t it, the two of us working together, becoming a team...” As Sandra spoke, the top of the cake slid slowly off it's own bottom layer.   
“Ah!” Max leant forward and caught the cake, squishing icing on his forearms. “I’ve got the cake.” he said, a little confused as to what to do with it. Sandra took the fork from the table and scooped a bit of cake from the pile in Max’s hands. She fed it to Max, and took a bit herself, smiling. “Mm, you were right.” she said, as Chris helped Max scoop the cake onto a plate. “This one is nicer.” Max grinned.   
“Okay,” he said, turning to everyone else. “I need to get cleaned up, and you you need to do... things.. So I’ll see you at the reception!”

The reception was equal parts glamourous and exciting. The sophisticated decorations glittered under the bright party lights, and everyone had a wonderful time. The first dance was beautiful, and went off without a hitch. There was a little incident later with 5 6 7 8, when Trevor and Chris collided quite violently, and later in the evening when the karaoke started things began to get interesting. Annie and Trevor sang a fairly drunk rendition of Back in Black, Robert sang a very drunk version of Feel like a woman, and Dennis sang The holly and the ivy, which confused everyone. Sandra and Max joined in with Summer loving, prompting everyone else to sing too, and when everyone finally left to sleep, they were all drunk and happy.   
“Come on Mrs Bennett.” said Max, and he lifted Sandra in his arms.   
“Come on Mr Wilkinson- oh!” she giggled. “That’s not how that goes”  
Max carried up the stairs to their room, stepping over Dennis who was curled in the corner, and they made their way to married life.


End file.
